Grojband's night of terror
by dragonsrule91
Summary: What happens when grojband goes to a creepy carnaval. Will they even survive or will something get them. I don't own grojband or the songs inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Grojband's night of terror, this story was for Hallowen, but had to be delayed because of technical diffeculty. I did help write the second half of this fanfiction, but it was written mostly by a friend that dosen't have an account. I don't own grojband or really the story plot, But I did get permission from my friend to post it and show him the reviews, also the show and songs belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

One cloudy and stormy day Corey decided to take a walk through the park before heading back to his house to practice with his band, suddenly he is blinded by a bright light, the light fades away and Corey finds a carnaval in front of him. He is surprised by how everything is all carny. He walks in and is immediatly attacked by a clown. Seconds before he would die a Zombie Killer Klown saved him by stabbing the clown to death, after that happened Corey and the Killer Klown became friends. Corey said goodbye to the klown and went on his way through the park all the way to his house.

When Corey got to his house he headed straight to his garage and told his bandmates about the fair in the park, he told them they should perform at the carnival for some extra money and have some fun later on. They also called called thier band friends The Newmans to see if they wanted to go and perform and have fun as well. They agreed on one condition they perform first, Corey and the others agreed with them so they started getting everything around.

When they got everything around in the car, Corey's sister drove them to the park. Corey's band (called Grojband) and the "The Newmans" arrived at the park at the same time, Grojband helped Carrie and her band "The Newman" unpack thier gear and instruments, while The Newmans did the same with Grojbands gear and instruments, Corey showed them the way through the park where he found the carnival. Corey and the others found the carnival he also found his friends the Zombie Killer Klown as well. She showed them them to where the owner of the carnival was. Corey talked to the owner and asked if "grojband" and "The Newmans" could perform at the carnival for the people to have fun and great time, the owner agreed to let them play "The Newmans" changed thier minds about playing first so they let "Grojband" go ahead and get their stuff set up and ready to perform. Grojband started the concert.

"One by Metallica"

I Can't Remember Anything

Can't Tell If this Is True or Dream

Deep down Inside I Feel to Scream

this Terrible Silence Stops Me

Now That the War Is Through with Me

I'm Waking up I Can Not See

That There's Not Much Left of Me

Nothing Is Real but Pain Now

Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death

Oh Please God,wake Me

Back in the Womb its Much Too Real

in Pumps Life That I must Feel

but Can't Look Forward to Reveal

Look to the Time When I'll Live

Fed Through the Tube That Sticks in Me

Just like a Wartime Novelty

Tied to Machines That Make Me Be

Cut this Life off from Me

Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death

Oh Please God,wake Me

Now the World Is Gone I'm Just One

Oh God,help Me Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death

Oh Please God Help Me

Darkness

Imprisoning Me

All That I See

Absolute Horror

I Cannot Live

I Cannot Die

Trapped in Myself

Body My Holding Cell

Landmine

Has Taken My Sight

Taken My Speech

Taken My Hearing

Taken My Arms

Taken My Legs

Taken My Soul

Left Me with Life in Hell

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, but there's still another part<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's POV

Corey and his band finished their song and the crowd was still cheering, but Grojband didn't see The Newmans. Corey still standing at the microphone asked "Do you guys want an encore?" The crowd started to cheer loudly "Alrighty then." Corey nodded towards the drummer, and the drummer started drumming.

"Unnamed Feeling by Metallica"

Been here before

Been here before couldn't say I liked it

Do I start writing this down?

Just let me plug you into my world

Can't you help me be uncrazy?

Name this for me, heat the cold air

Take the chill off of my life

And if I could I'd turn my eyes

To look inside and see what's comin'

It comes alive, It comes alive, It comes alive

And I die a little more

It comes alive, It comes alive, It comes alive

Each moment here I die a little more

Then the unnamed feeling

It comes alive

The the unnamed feeling

Takes me away

I'm frantic in your soothing arms

I can not sleep in this down filled world

I've found safety in this loneliness

But I can not stand it anymore

Cross my heart hope not to die

Swallow evil, ride the sky

Lose myself in a crowded room

You fool, you fool, it will be here soon

It comes alive, It comes alive, It comes alive

And I die a little more

It comes alive, It comes alive, It comes A-live

Each moment And I die a little more

Then the unnamed feeling

It comes alive

The the unnamed feeling

Treats me this way

And I wait for this train

Toes over the line

And then the unnamed feeling

Takes me away

Get the fuck out of here

I just wanna get the fuck away from Me

I rage, I glaze, I hurt, I hate

I hate it all, why? Why? Why me?

I cannot sleep with a head like this

I wanna cry, I wanna scream

I rage, I glaze, I hurt, I hate

I wanna hate it all away

Corey's POV

We finished our encore and I saw the Newmans standing by the stage. I jumped off the stage and walked by them and to their leader 'Carrie'. I asked sort of irritated "Where were you guy's? Your lucky we had a backup song." Carrie said without out really caring "Cool your jets Corey, we went on a few of the rides here, they have more rides here than you would think for a small carnival. But there's something erie about this place."

My band was standing by me when The Newmans walked by and the Newmans bassist, Larry, stopped and said "You guys should try some of the rides they were awesome." Now I knew something was up, Larry was terrified of rides even standing by them gave him panic attacks. Laney grabbed my arm and said "Come on Core, let's go try some of the rides. As we started to walk away we heard the Newmans start to play.

"Hero of the Day by Metallica"

While walking around everything just started to get stranger. We haven't seen anyone orignallay from Peaceville and the people would give us a strange lookes.

We rode a few of the rides and walked towards the stage. When we got there the Newmans already started a new song, but this time Larrie was singing I thought to myself 'This night just get's stranger and stranger."

" Black No. 1 by Type O' Negative"

I went looking for trouble And boy I found her...

She's in love with herself. She likes the dark On her milk white neck. The Devil's mark.

It's all Hallows Eve. The moon is full. Will she trick or treat?I bet she will.

She will.

Happy Halloween.

She's got a date at midnight With Nosferatu. Oh baby, Lilly Munster. Ain't got nothing on you.

Well when I called her evil She just laughed. And cast that spell on me. Boo Bitch Craft.

Yeah you wanna go out 'cause it's raining and blowing. You can't go out 'cause your roots are showing.

Dye 'em black. Dye 'em black.

Black black black black No. 1 Black black black black No. 1.

Little wolf skin boots And clove cigarettes. An erotic funeral For witch she's dressed.

Her perfume smells like Burning leaves. Everyday is Halloween.

Yeah you wanna go out 'cause it's raining and blowing. You can't go out 'cause your roots are showing.

Dye 'em black. Dye 'em black.

Black black black black No. 1 She dyes'em black Black black black black No. 1 Black No. 1.

Loving you Loving you, Love loving you Was like loving the dead.

Loving you Loving you, Love loving you Was like loving the dead.

Loving you Was like loving the dead, Loving you Was like loving the dead.

Loving you Was like loving the dead, Was like loving the dead Was like loving the dead.

Was like loving the dead Was like loving the dead.

Loving you Loving you, Love loving you Was like loving the dead.

Was like fucking the dead.

Loving you Was like loving the dead, Loving you Was like loving the dead.

Loving Was Was

Loving you

Loving you

Loving you, Loving you Loving you Loving you Was like loving the dead.

Was like loving the dead Was like loving the dead.

Black black black black No. 1 She dyes'em Black black black black No. 1 Black No. 1.

Black black black black No. 1 Black black black black No. 1.

After the Newmans played, the owner stepped onto the stage and said "Good evening ladies and gentelman, we are going to let both bands relax, and enjoy the carnival for awhile." The crowd split and walked towards the carnival The Newmans talked to the owner and shook hands and the Newmans walked off, while the owner walked towards us. When the owner got to me he asked "You guys are doing great, do you have anymore songs?"

I was a little nervous, because we didn't fully have a song, but I kept a calm face and said "Ya we got another song." The owner said "That's good, the Newmans will play again after the break then it'll be you guys." I replied "Okay." and I shook the owners hand then the owner walked away, when the owner was gone Laney said out of nowhere "We don't have a song do we."

I looked at her and said "We have a song all we're missing is 'lyrics'." Laney looked at me with a annoyed look and said "So once again you made a promise that we had a song, but we don't have lyrics. So how are we getting lyrics this time Core?" I replied "I don't know Lanes, I didn't think we'd need a third song."

Laney started rubbing her forehead and said "Well we, have a some time so maybe we'll get so lyrics before we play."

I replied "Ya." And we walked around the park and we were about to get on a ride when I saw a poster that said "Welcome to the Dark carnival, where even the fun will rise from the dead," then I saw a creepy font that just said "hahahahaha". Then I heard Kon yell "Come on Corey we're up." I thought 'Weird carnival.'

After about an hour we walked back to the stage the Newmans were setting up their equipment so we just stood by stage. When the

"Until It Sleeps"

Where do I take this pain of mine I run, but it stays right my side

So tear me open, pour me out There's things inside that scream and shout And the pain still hates me So hold me, until it sleeps

Just like the curse, just like the stray You feed it once, and now it stays

So tear me open, but beware There's things inside without a care And the dirt still stains me So wash me, until I'm clean

*It grips you, so hold me It stains you, so hold me It hates you, so hold me It holds you, so hold me

Until it sleeps**

So tell me why you've chosen me Don't want your grip, don't want your greed

I'll tear me open, make you gone No more can you hurt anyone And the fear still shakes me So hold me, until it sleeps

[*-** Repeat]

I don't want it

So tear me open, but beware The things inside without a care And the dirt still stains me So wash me, 'till I'm clean...

I'll tear me open, make you gone No longer will you hurt anyone And the hate still shapes me So hold me, until it sleeps...

Until it sleeps...

After the Newmans played the crowd was cheering loudly and the Newmans jumped off the stage and walked off and the owner walked towards the microphone and yelled "Well folks they were great perfomers, and we still have one act left." The owner walked off the stage and we walked onto it. I gathered the rest of the band and said "We're going to use the beat that we practiced last week."

Kin asked "So you made lyrics for it?" I replied "Not exactly," They all looked at me skeptically and I finished "Alright we don't have lyrics for it, but it's think good enough without lyrics."

I stepped infront of the microphone and said "Well we don't have lyrics for this song, but we have an awsome beat." We started the song.

"Call of ktulu by Metallica"

After I finished I looked at the cheering crowd loudly, but some look dissappointed that that we didn't have lyrics, but I kept a cheerful expression and stepped off the stage with my band. The owner got on stage and said "Times almost up, only twenty minutes till the end." Which gave me the idea that the carnaival was closing.

When we found the Newmans we started heading back home.

After about ten minutes of walking my band and the Newmans split up. When me and my friends were almost back to the spot that we'll meet Trina. We were stopped by the zombie klown. I asked "Hey is there something you need?"

The zombie klown had a evil grin and she said "Yes. You and the redhead can die. Your heads would make such beautiful trophies." She started chasing me and Laney. Kin and Kon tried to stop her, but she easily knocked them out. Laney and I was running through the carnival trying to avoid the klown, but she was always on our tail.

"Running away transition"

Me and Laney have been running for I don't know how long. Me and Laney are both exasted. I had to think of a way to get Laney away. I said "Laney I have a plan, but I don't think I'll make it back." While still running Laney looked at me and said "I don't like this plan Corey let's just keep running, I'm sure we can out run her." I said exausted "Laney it's clear she's just toying with us, if she wanted to catch us she would have by now." I quickly told her the plan a she was reluctic to follow the plan, but I still convinced her to follow it.

Me and Laney cut a Corner that we've run past a few times, but something has been bothering me since we started running no one seems to be around, everyone has disappeared. We cut another corner to block Klown from seeing, but mostly so she won't see Laney hide while I keep running to distract her. After knowing Laney was hidden I kept running, but something was off I looked behind me and Klown wasen't behind me so I slowed down.

There was an erie silence then I heard "COREY!"

Laney POV

The plan backfired as soon as Corey was gone I was pretty sure she was gone to, so I started to relax. Then I heard "Wow abandoning a friend to get away, talk about a heartless friend hahahaha."

I got up and started running, Corey wouldn't have left me there if he knew that I would be found so I knew I had to tell Corey some how so I yelled "COREY!"

Corey's pov

Then I knew my plan backfired I had to save Laney. When I caught up it was clear Klown was done playing around, because she was swinging the knife at Laney. If I ran a straight path I wouldn't be able to catch up in time so I took a path that would cut them off.

When I saw I was going to be right ahead of them I knew Laney was to tired to keep running and Klown was right behind her and if she swings again she will hit Laney. So I did something reckless I ran and tackled Laney out of the way right before Klown swung, but the blade still cut through my shoulder.

I was able to turn around before we smacked into Peaceville wall I mumbled after smacking my back into the wall "Dame it, I though Mayor Mellow fully destroyed this wall last year." Klown started to walk towards us and said "Aww how cute you came to save her. Now you can die togeather." She swung the knife, but I pushed Laney out of the way and right before the she hit me I heard something *Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding*.

She stepped back and looked at the Peaceville clock and muttered "Dame it if only I more time." Then she looked at us and said "You guys got lucky, but if you comeback I will kill you," and she walked off.

When we got back to where Kin and Kon was they were sitting on the ground rubbing their heads and Kin asked "Guy's what happened?

Laney replied "I don't know, but I'm not coming back here." I said "Me neither." While holding my shoulder. The cut wasen't deep it actually already stopped bleeding, but it still majorly hurt."

**That's it for this story please review.**


End file.
